


紫海 魅魔pro2

by mini_ayi



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_ayi/pseuds/mini_ayi





	紫海 魅魔pro2

＊是车.  
＊和si老师合作写文.  
  
这是高桥鬼鬼祟祟学习如何进一步做下去的第三天了。虽然前两天似乎也没有什么特别的进展，到最后也就像今天这样单单只是对着电视里放的片子和桌子上放的漫画撸了一发，他是闭着眼睛回想平野的大手握住他性器时的感觉才射出来的。  
“嗯…”高桥看着手指间乳白色的拉丝，伸出舌尖舔了一小口又很快苦着脸吐了吐舌头，“难吃。”  
要说理论知识还是记得住的，但果然……  
“只是为了试手，明天去找紫耀好了。”高桥这么说服着自己。  
  
这也是平野学习的第三天，只是用功的方向不对，他很认真的几乎快把所有类型片的剧情和地点都理解的一清二楚了。  
所以当后一天高桥问他要不要做的时候平野一本正经发问道：“小树林？图书馆实验室？还是回家的路上？”  
高桥吐槽无力的问他到底在想些什么，拉着还在不断念念叨叨的平野就进了器材保管室。  
太烦了，高桥反锁上门拽住平野的领子把唇覆盖了上去，无关亲吻，只是为了堵住这张嘴。好在这突如其来的举动成功制止住了平野，柔软的触感在他不说话后就离开了，甚至还有些失落。很快他又反应了过来，按住高桥的后脑勺凑了上去，舌头撬开牙齿毫无技巧但是霸道的索取着，心说一定要让高桥见识到他这些天的学习成果。直到高桥推搡他的肩他才松开，而他自己其实也因为不会换气同样憋红了脸。  
“真是的。”高桥摸着微肿的嘴唇向平野索要赔偿，他笑眯眯的说道，“紫耀帮我口吧。”  
是出于自己并不能接受口别人的恶趣味，高桥背靠着墙坐下，身下是体育课用的软垫。性器被温暖的口腔包裹的一瞬还是很舒服的，柱身不断的被舔弄，小球也被平野尽量放轻力度的抚慰着。  
高桥眯着眼正准备好好享受，猝不及防被平野的牙齿磕到，喘息声中混进了一句突兀的啊，高桥无奈轻轻的拍了拍紫耀的脑袋：“紫耀~痛。”虽然这么说了，但平野总会一不小心磕到。果然这才是紫耀啊，高桥这么想着。  
似乎是不服气的平野吐出了嘴里的性器，站起身道：“那你来帮我口。”  
求饶的眼神被平野无视，大概是看出了高桥的不乐意，平野单手握住他的双手高举过头顶固定住。身后是墙，面前是平野紫耀，无处可逃。高桥慢吞吞的舔了下面前的性器，意外的不像以前那么排斥了，刚含住前段一点点就被平野捏住下巴塞了一半进去。  
在口之前高桥怀疑过这么大真的能完全含住吗，现在看来的确是不可能的，性器都顶到喉咙口了还有一截在外面。软肉被顶弄到反射性的干呕，却越发让性器兴奋了起来，头顶传来平野满足的一声叹息。生理泪不受控制的漫出眼眶，高桥边难受还得边注意不要让牙齿磕到平野。平野松开捏住高桥下巴的手，转而去抓高桥的头发，没个轻重的不断抽送着。  
“唔……！”高桥不适的挣扎着，他相信自己的手腕已经红掉了，泪水打湿了脸颊，想摇头却又被平野抓着头发。只是口就被平野弄得这么狼狈，实在是太丢人了。  
但如果可以，他还是想说“紫耀快放手，要秃了要秃了。”  
在几个更加过分的深喉下，平野没有拿出性器，而是忽略高桥唔唔的抗议声满满的射在他的嘴里。高桥死死的盯住平野来表达自己的愤慨，甚至没感受到平野放开他的头发后还揉了揉他的脑袋。  
“不能弄脏这里啊…”是烂借口，都做这种事情了势必会弄脏，平野也不知道该怎么解释，但他的确是很想让高桥把他的精液吞下去的。  
他看着高桥红着脸，一口口的把精液咽了下去。  
  
“味道怎么这么浓。”直到平野的手沾上了润滑液在高桥的穴口按摩着，高桥还在抱怨刚才的事情，“紫耀你几天没释放过了，还有为什么我在下面。”  
平野的手指勾进去了一个指节，高桥吃痛惊呼了一声，绷直了身子不敢乱动。他抓住平野的手臂却无力制止，紧张的想盯着那处看却又羞耻到不敢直视。  
“要不…要不我自己来吧？”  
“说了让我来。”觉得自己被轻视了的平野愤愤的塞入了一整根手指。  
“痛…！你什么时候说过了。”高桥不情愿的抱怨道。  
平野干脆不去理睬，在这淫秽的氛围下专心的扩张着。没被开拓过的内壁青涩的吸纳着平野的手指，等到两根手指都能容纳进去的时候，高桥才感受到指腹抚平皱褶带来的快感，微微挺起腰肢尝试着配合。  
随着手指的抽插变得愈发的快，高桥掩不住的叫出了声，又觉得在平野异常认真的情况下叫出来不太对劲，左思右想还是捂住了嘴。另一只手抚上冷落了许久的性器，半眯着眼睛渐入佳境。  
眼瞅着后穴就快要被手指送上高潮，高桥再也不遮掩剧烈的喘，因为太过刺激而昂起头喊着：“紫耀…不、不要……”。平野就还真的停下了，快要被送上顶点又一下子被抛下，高桥茫然的睁开眼睛，连抚慰性器都忘了，眼角还挂着泪花。  
对上高桥迷惑的眼睛，平野纳闷道：“你不是说不要吗？”  
高桥忍了很久才忍住没有去打他，虽然他也打不过。  
“那是…反语，反语懂不懂？”  
“噢。”平野一副学到了的样子。  
这一下高桥是真的没忍住翻了个白眼。  
他直接直起上半身靠上前，大胆的对准平野不知何时挺立起来的性器坐了下去，顶端只进去一点就被平野握住了腰按了下去。好在这次平野还是温柔的，他慢慢的让高桥适应而不是一下子全进去。性器完全进去的时候两人都不免舒服的叹息了一声，平野一副我学的很对吧快夸我的表情，可惜高桥没去看他。  
快感一波波传达到大脑，高桥正努力平复着自己。因为被插入的缘故，几乎软的要倒下去，他只能将双手抵在平野的胸口，软软的靠在平野怀里才能堪堪支撑住，平野下意识伸手搂住了他。  
  
大约是第一次被插入的缘故，或许也是平野把握不好顶弄技巧的缘故，并没有那么舒服的高桥摸索到自己的性器开始撸动起来。说了自己是主导权，平野本就想在高桥主动坐上来后掰回一局，高桥没撸几下平野便不满的喊道：“不准自己摸。”  
这么说着也没有真的动手去按住他，看着高桥即听话又委屈的撇了撇嘴放开手，平野只好伸手帮他撸。  
高桥的手搭上平野的肩，凑上前舔了舔平野带着耳钉的耳垂。他巧妙的变化着角度希望平野能找到自己的腺点。太难了，高桥想，又要引导平野又不能被他发现。  
平野的大手像是有魔力，很容易能给予高桥平日里没有的快感，迎合着贴合处的律动很快泄在了平野的手里。因为射精的余韵，高桥的身子不住的颤抖着，平野将他压倒，很轻易的分开他的双腿进入的更深。双手更是没有放过疲软的性器重新抚了上去，这次并没有注意力度，只是一味的尽快让高桥重新硬起来。高桥想推开他，被平野的性器进到最里又甚至刺激到张开嘴发不出声音，何况这个大力猩猩也不是那么容易能够推开的。  
“紫…紫耀，慢点啊！”  
体内的性器越发猖狂起来，高桥快呼吸不过来了，大脑一片空白间觉得这可比片子里演的还要刺激的多。  
“真的不行了…呜……慢啊慢点啊…”  
平野埋在高桥的胸前，怕用牙齿过于大力了而是用舌头一遍遍舔着乳尖，高桥抓着他的脑袋尖叫着又射了一次。  
比上次来的快多了，平野直起身，下身的速度没有因为内壁挽留般的收缩而减轻速度，将高桥因为痉挛而蜷成一团的身子大力打开按好。平野决定要好好惩罚一下高桥，毕竟他的头发刚刚在高桥的手里快要被揪秃了。   
体内的性器被抽到最外再狠狠的插进最深处，穴口已经红肿了一片，高桥哭着和平野说不要了真的不要了。平野默念这是在说反话，更加努力的冲撞着内壁的每一处。理智早已断片，脸上的泪水和汗水混成一片，高桥更要命的发现自己只是因为被强制，性器没有经过抚慰就重新挺立了起来。  
在平野的注视下，他再也抑制不住，格外主动的勾住平野的脖子，在他耳边碎碎念着那里…就是那里呜之类的话。  
  
等到平野抽出性器将精液尽数射在了高桥的小腹上，他这才发现高桥早已失去了意识。哭肿了的双眼，就连睫毛上都还带着泪花，腰间和大腿内侧都是红色的指印，性器正一股股的吐着透明的液体，小穴因为长时间的使用无法完全闭合。  
怎么看都像是过头了…平野在思考着如何清理的同时也有点过意不去。  
平野替他擦干净脸后担心自己掌握不好力气，不敢帮他清理身子。恢复了点力气的高桥接过平野手里的手帕，不知道在想什么的叹了口气。  
平野在想，完了完了，都怪自己。不知怎么，虽然说是炮友，但平野突然就觉得，做这种事非高桥不可了。  



End file.
